


Better Love Than Royalty

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apples of Idunn, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sif has no regrets. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Sif/Jane, AU, complete.)





	Better Love Than Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-eight was "princess".
> 
> The last Femslash February prompt. All done? I can't believe it. *\o/*
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again. Not beta-read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> EDIT: Work is no longer titled "Title". Success.

"You never regret it?"

Sif smiled down at Jane.

"Regret what?"

"Running away with me instead of marrying Thor. You could have been a princess."

"A queen," Sif corrects.

"Right. That."

Sif's smile deepened, crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"My hips were made to hold up a sword belt, not to bear children. And my heart was not made to be that of a princess."

Jane touched her crow's feet with a gentle finger.

"But you could have lived... so much longer."

"What use would my long life be? Without you by my side? Golden apples cannot cure heartbreak."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for Femslash February. 
> 
> BUT there might be a bonus feature fic! Since someone requested that I write Pepper's and Natasha's wedding and I love the idea. <3
> 
> All the beautiful works created for Femslash February can be found at femslashfeb.tumblr.com. Go check them out. :)


End file.
